The present invention relates to tags adapted for use with a stapler which is loaded with a row of staples and a plurality of tags arranged in overlapped relation and in which when a lever is depressed, the foremost staple of the row of staples is driven through the foremost tag of the overlapped tags into a work, whereby a tag is attached to the work simultaneously when the work is fastened with a staple.
In order to attach a tag to a work such as a sheet of paper and the like with a conventional stapler for commercial or other purpose, after the tag has been placed on the work, the stapler is brought to a predetermined position relative to the tag placed on the work and operated to drive a staple into the tag and the work. This procedure is troublesome and time-consuming especially when it must be repeated.